


Sink Or Swim

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Link get a hands-on lesson in swimming from an unlikely instructor.





	Sink Or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to shapeshiftinterest on tumblr for this prompt!

Summer was here. Everyone’s favorite season. The sun was burning bright in the clear blue sky over the land each day, giving everyone an excuse to go out and enjoy themselves. From grilling barbeque in their backyards, to going to the beach to build sandcastles and play in the water. Ice cream and lemonade sales were at an all-time high. Link should be enjoying himself this time of year. Or at least he would be, if not for one little fact. 

He couldn’t swim. 

Every time Link set foot in water, his stomach would drop, and the rest of him would soon follow down into the murky depths. No matter how hard he had struggled, he couldn’t float on the water to save his life. He only ended up gulping down more and more water as he cried. It had to take his big sister, Zelda, to save him every time. Zelda was a natural in the water. It seemed like everyone except Link was. Every time Summer came around Link felt left out. He was always sitting on the sand or the concrete of the community pool watching his friends play in the water. But soon, Link hoped, that would change.

Link tucked his neatly folded clothes into the locker of the community pool shower room, trading them for a small pair of blue trunks and matching goggles wrapped around his blonde locks. He closed the locker and sighed, dreading what came next. At Zelda’s behest, Link had signed up for a swimming class and today was his first lesson. But deep down he already knew it wouldn’t take. He was as hopeless as if he were born with concrete shoes. Link carried his towel out with him as he walked out into the pool area. 

All around him people were splashing and playing in the deep cerulean surrounded by stone. Link scanned the area for his swimming instructor. He hadn’t seen him yet, but Zelda told him he would be hard to miss. 

“Link!” a voice called out from the side.

Link looked over and his eyes widened as he was struck by what he saw. A tall, dark, and downright handsome man, with long, ruby red hair going down his back and tied in a tight band. He was coated in bulging muscles, and his red swim trunks hung oh so delicately off his toned waist, leaving very little to the imagination. Link gulped in his dry mouth, and clutched his towel for dear life. This couldn’t possibly be his teacher, could it, he asked himself. No. No way. Not likely. He was just too handsome. But soon Link was proven wrong.

“You’re Link, right?” the man asked.

Link gave a weak nod.

“Ah! Nice to finally meet you! My name is Sidon and I’m going to be teaching you how to swim today!” he said, beaming a blindingly bright smile at Link.

Sidon. Link rolled the name around in his mind a few times, imagining all the ways he could call it out, until a goofy smile appeared on his face.

“Now, I heard you don’t talk much, but that’s okay! All you gotta do today is listen. Now then, wanna get in in the water?” Sidon asked.

Link nodded, agreeing to anything that Sidon said at this point. Sidon and Link walked to the water, up to a silver rail at the edge of the pool. Sidon went in first, wading down into the water. 

“Come on in!” Sidon said. “The water’s fine!”

It was then that Link finally came back to his senses and remembered his fear.

“You must be scared…” Sidon worried. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right there with you. Trust me!”

Link sighed, and cast his towel aside. He nervously dipped his toes in the cool water, before finally stepping in. Then, with his other foot he started to submerge himself as he walked down the pool’s stairs. The water rose to his knees, then his hips, and his chest, and then he stepped off the edge of the final step. He started wade for a little, but then, as usual, he started to sink. The water reached his neck, and Link was sure he would be swallowed into the depths. But then, he felt something wrapping around him. It was Sidon’s muscular arms, working their way around his back. Sidon held him close, and Link gazed into his saviour’s golden eyes.

“You okay there, Link?” Sidon asked with a smile.

Link vigorously nodded.

“Good! You had me worried there for a second.” Sidon chuckled. “Now, let’s see how you can swim.”

Sidon snuck his arms from Link’s waist, running them up his body, and then down his arms until Sidon held each of Link’s hands in his own. If the water weren’t so cold, Link would be blushing until his face were red. Sidon started to pull Link along as he gracefully, and slowly eased his way back through the water. As Link was pulled, he found himself too caught up in staring at Sidon, he didn’t even notice himself sinking again, until the water engulfed his head. Sidon pulled him back up to the surface once again. Link shook the water from his head, and immediately became awash with embarrassment. 

“Not much of a floater, huh?” Sidon asked.

Link stared down into the water, not wanting to meet Sidon’s judging eyes.

Sidon took one of his hands from Link’s, and tilted Link’s head back up by his chin.

“You know what I think?” 

Link raised an eyebrow.

“I think what the problem is, is that you lack confidence in yourself.” Sidon stated. “You seem so afraid of the water.”

Link gave a sad, doe-like look. He had already disappointed his teacher and it hadn’t even been a whole lesson. He really was hopeless.

“But,” Sidon started again. “that can always be turned around!” 

Sidon grabbed Link’s hand again, and beamed another bright, toothy smile at Link.

“Link, I’m going to teach you to control the water, and not let it control you! I’m not giving up until you master these waves! I believe you can do it, and I believe in you! Are you ready?”

Link was taken aback by Sidon’s sudden burst of positivity, but nodded nonetheless.

“Wonderful!” Sidon cheered. 

Sidon let go of Link’s hands, swimming around to Link’s back. Sidon placed his hands delicately on the boy’s hips, and leaned down to speak to him.

“First, let’s learn how to tread water.” he said, almost directly into Link’s ear, his deep voice making the boy shiver.

Link gulped and nodded once more. Sidon grabbed Link’s wrists, dragging them to the surface, and waving them in soft circles in the water. 

“Keep doing this while pedaling your legs like you’re on a bike.” Sidon ordered.

Link obliged him, kicking his legs in soft motions.

“Good, you’ve got it down!” Sidon said. “Now, I’m gonna let go of you know and see if you can do this on your own.”

Link looked back at Sidon, worried.

“It’s okay, Link. Just breathe and keep doing it. I’ll be right here for you, okay?” Sidon said, comforting him.

Link turned back, took in a deep breath, and sighed. He could do this. At least, that’s what he told himself. Link felt Sidon’s grip loosen from his wrists, and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. But still, he kept a steady rhythm with his breathing. Link was knew he was going to sink anytime now, but at least Sidon would be there to save him. But after a while, Link peeked his eyes open. To his surprise, he wasn’t getting swallowed up by the water like a rock. He was floating. Here he was, finally floating in water. Link opened his mouth to smile and give a small chuckle. He looked back at Sidon who was doing the same.

“There you go, Link! I knew you could do it!” Sidon praised.

Link was so excited he could barely contain himself. If he could do something as simple as this, he felt he could take on any challenge. Sidon swam around to Link’s front again. 

“Now that that’s down, you ready to try some strokes?” Sidon asked.

Link nodded as he beamed a bright smile. Sidon swam close to Link, sidling up to his left, and grabbing his waist. Sidon lifted him up a little, and tipped him forward, until Link was resting with his stomach on the water.

“Now this is called freestyle, or a crawl.” Sidon stated. “You’re going to want to keep kicking with your legs, and use your arms to crawl forward, like this.” 

Sidon grabbed Link’s arms again, showing him the way to scoop the water with his arms.

“You’re also going to want to turn your head each time you stroke with your arm, under the arm that you’re using, and breathe.”

Link did as he was told, swiping his arms through the water, and swiveling his head to inhale air, and then exhale it under the water.

“Awesome!” Sidon said. “You’re doing great!”

Link stopped swimming to smile at his teacher.

“Now, let’s see if you can do it on your own.” Sidon said. “Think you’re up for it?”

Link nodded at Sidon. He was ready to take on the world. 

“Alright, get ready!” 

Sidon released his soft grasp on Link.

“Go!” Sidon called.

Link began to scoop his arms, one after the other, and splash his legs, kicking up water as he made his way through the water and past all of the other people playing in the pool With Sidon’s encouragement, his positivity, and his belief in him, he made great strides through the water that he once feared. He almost couldn’t believe how easy this was for him. Further, and further, and further he went. Link was an unstoppable force. He was so caught up in his talents, that he didn’t notice he was about to reach the other side of the pool. At least until he hit his head on the poolside at full speed. The hit managed to stop him, but made him swallow a whole bunch of water, and again he started to sink like a rock. Link thrashed to get to the surface, to no avail. He couldn’t breathe, and then he couldn’t move. And then, darkness.

After a while, the darkness started to fade, and he could hear voices around him as he slowly opened his eyes. The bright light of the sun greeted him, as well as Sidon. Sidon’s face was close to his, and it almost felt like something was on his mouth. Link saw that it was Sidon’s lips, capturing his own in a kiss. And then, the shock from realizing what was happening made Link cough and sputter up water from his lungs.

“Link! Thank goodness!” Sidon said, as he pulled Link close. “I thought I almost lost you!”

Link realized how Sidon hugged him and gave a goofy smile.

“Are you okay?” Sidon asked as they parted, too soon for Link.

Link gave a weak nod.

“Man, that was a close one…” Sidon said. “But you were doing great out there, Link! You were a natural! Well...until you hit the edge of the pool.”

Link blushed.

“Guess we’ll have to work on your awareness in the water. But you did a great job, and I’m very proud of you!” Sidon praised.

Link smiled at Sidon’s words. Sidon checked his waterproof watch before speaking again.

“Well, I guess it’s time to get going.” Sidon said, as he stood, and helped Link off the poolside floor.

Link stumbled a bit, but managed to get his bearings. Sidon helped him walk to the locker room. 

“I’ll see you around, Link! Same time next week!” Sidon waved.

Link smiled as he waved back. He almost didn’t want to leave Sidon, but he had to leave as well. As Link went to the locker room, dried off with his towel and got dressed, he thought about Sidon. His kind words. His chiseled body. His beautiful smile. Link thought to himself that if swimming were this fun, he would have done it sooner. Link found himself looking forward to the next lesson of Sidon’s, if only just to spend more time with him.

Summer was finally going to be enjoyable, Link thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> is it obvious i dont know how to swim at all?


End file.
